Staatswesen in England
Die Anfänge der angelsächsischen Staatsverfassung und Staatsverwaltung sind nicht völlig geklärt. Im Laufe der zweiten Hälfte des 5. Jh. sind unabhängig voneinander Gruppen von Jüten, Sachsen und Angeln (nach neuerer Hypothese nur Sachsen und Angeln) nach England eingewandert und ließen sich anscheinend ebenso unabhängig nebeneinander nieder. Beschreibung Die eingewanderten Stämme blieben rein persönliche Verbündete. So bezeichnet das ags. Mǣgð - 'die Verwandtschaft' gleichzeitig das Land (lat. provincia). Die Zusammenfassungen solcher Sippengruppen zu größeren Gemeinschaften beginnen schon zu Anfang des 6. Jhs. Die Angelsächsische Chronik kennt bereit im Jahre 519 ein 'Westseaxna rice' und bereit 455 werden der Führer der angelsächsischen Invasion, Hengest, und sein Sohn als "Könige" genannt. Heptarchie Nach der Ankunft und Niederlassung der germanischen Invasoren enstanden allmählich verschiedene Kleinkönigreiche, die schließlich in den größeren der sog. „Heptarchie" aufgingen. Damit bezeichnet man die sieben (richtiger acht) Königreiche: * East Anglia (Ostanglien) * Essex (Ostsachsen) * Kent * Mercia * Northumbria (Deira und Bernicia) * Sussex (Südsachsen) * Wessex (Westsachsen) Nach einer durch König Ethelbald von Mercia (716-757) und unter Offa (757—796) auf der Höhe stehenden Suprematie der Könige von Mercia gelang es Egbert von Wessex (770–839), die Führung an den westsächsischen Thron zu knüpfen. Aber weder wurden dabei die übrigen Dynastien sofort aufgelöst — sie blieben vor allem, wenn auch abhängig, in Mercia, Northumbrien und Ostanglien — noch gelang es, gegenüber den Einfällen der Dänen das Reich auf die Dauer zu erhalten. Unter Alfred dem Großen (848-899) mußte am Ende des 9. Jh. der größte Teil des nördlich von Themse und Watlingstreet gelegenen Gebietes, insbesondere Essex, Ostanglien und Northumbrien an die Dänen abgetreten werden. Nur im Süden erhielt sich das angelsächsische Reich der Westsachsen. Zwar gelang König Edward I. von Wessex (901-925) die neuerliche Aufrichtung einer westsächsischen Suprematie, aber knapp ein Jahrhundert später leitete schon die Herrschaft des Dänenkönigs Knut II. dem Großen zur normannischen Periode über (s. England (Königreich)). Organisation Die ständige Fluktuation in der äußeren Gestaltung der angelsächsischen Reiche hatte hinderliche Auswirkungen auf die innere Organisation, so dass man kein klares, einheitliches Bild des angelsächsischen Staatswesens geben kann. Es ist anzunehmen, daß die einwandernden Stämme erst mit dem Beginn des Königtums in England eine umfassendere Organisation erhielten. Bis dahin dominierten die auf der Heerfahrt herrschenden Verhältnisse. Aber auch im Kleinkönigreich war die Verfassung zunächst nicht undemokratisch. Erst allmählich erlangte das Königtum die Stellung, die die ältesten hierüber Aufschluß gebenden Quellen zeigen. Die wichtigste Stütze für das Königtum ist dabei der Gerefa (s. Beamtenwesen). Im Domesdaybook findet sich eine Einteilung der Landschaft Kent in ags. lað(lestum); diese beruht vielleicht auf älteren Strukturen, erscheint aber unter diesem Namen erst gegen Ende der angelsächsischen Zeit. Ebenfalls erst im Domesdaybook findet sich in Sussex ein ags. rapum genannter Bezirk, die noch heute bestehenden engl. rapes. Wikipedia: Rape (county subdivision) Aus nordischen Einflüssen zu erklären sind die Drittel (ags. þriding) in Yorkshire, ein mehrere ags. hundred umfassender Bezirk, von dem Verfasser der "Leges Edwardi Confessoris" (1140) den kentischen ags. lest gleichgestellt. Shire als Verwaltungsbezirk Einer künstlichen Gebietseinteilung entgingen die einzelnen Kleinkönigreiche der sog. Heptarchie, da sie selbst wiederum aus noch kleineren Staaten historisch zusammengewachsen waren. Deshalb rechnet das "Tribal Hidage" (eine westsächsische Quelle vom Anfang des 8. Jh.) England nach Völkern. Später jedoch erschienen solche künstlichen Gebietseinteilungen. Hierher gehört das ags. scír, deren Einrichtung Wilhelm von Malmesbury wohl nicht ohne Grund Alfred dem Großen zuschreibt. Das ags. scír bezeichnete ursprünglich das 'Amt', später jedoch den 'Amtsbezirk' und machte dieselbe Entwicklung durch wie das norwegische Sysla. Wegen seiner allgemeinen Bedeutung, kann das Wort Gebiete verschiedener Größe bezeichnen, wie auch die ags. parvae scirae in Cornwall zeigen. Teils wurden Gebiete früher selbständiger Völker zu engl. Shires als Verwaltungsbezirken erhoben (z. B. Defnascir), teils solche Shires um königliche Niederlassungen herum gebildet (z. B. Hamtunscir). thumb|Angelsächsische '[[Burhs' in Wessex (10. Jh.)]] Manche Gebiete wie Kent, Norfolk, Suffolk, Sussex, Essex, Surrey, Middelsex wurden aber angelsächsisch nie oder nur höchst selten als Shires bezeichnet. Sie waren keine neu gebildeten Amtssprengel. Anderseits führte die Organisation um Burgen als Mittelpunkt nicht überall zu Shires, sondern brachte vielmehr eine davon verschiedene Organisationsstruktur hervor. So zeigt die älteste Quelle hierüber, nämlich die "Burghal Hidage" (10./11. Jh.), eine Reihe solcher Burgenbezirke von wesentlich kleinerem Umfang. Die im vorstehenden geschilderte Einteilung des angelsächsischen Staates verkompliziert sich jedoch noch durch zwei weitere Faktoren, einmal dadurch, daß im zeitweise dänischen besetzten Gebiet eine ganz andere Einteilung galt, und dann dadurch, daß auch im nicht-dänischen Gebiet weitere Unterabteilungen entstanden. Denalagu Als Verwaltungsbezirk im englischen Staatswesen ist das Denalagu hervorzuheben. Damit wird das Gebiet bezeichnet, dass in den Friedensschlüssen des Jahres 878 zwischen Alfred dem Großen und Guthrum (im Vertrag von Wedmore) den Anglodänen überlassen wurde. Das Denalagu umfaßt zunächst am Beginn des 10. Jhs. das Reich des Anglodänenkönigs Guthrum, östlich von Watlingstreet. Nach König Aethelstan (894-939) scheint dann nur das „Gebiet der fünf Burgen" (Nottingham, Derby, Leicester, Stamford, Lincoln) mit Yorkshire als Denalagu bezeichnet worden zu sein, bis dann im 11. Jh. eine Reihe von südlicheren Gebieten, so z. B. Essex, Middlesex, dazu gerechnet wurden. In der nordöstlichen Denalagu (Fünf Burgen, York) zeigt sich zugleich eine andere Bezirkseinteilung, nämlich die in ags. wǣpengetæc (wörtlich 'Waffenberührung'), die sich in dem zweitgenannten Umfang der Denalagu als Gerichtsbezirk finden. Hundred (Harde) Das ags. hundred (= Harde), das zum ersten Mal in einer Quelle der Mitte des 10. Jh. auftritt, ist in England als Verwaltungsbezirk durchaus umstritten. Dieses späte Vorkommen, die besonderen Verhältnisse bei der Besiedelung Englands und der Befund der fraglichen Quelle lassen einen Zusammenhang mit der germanischen Hundertschaft (Harde) als ausgeschlossen erscheinen. Es handelt sich vielmehr um eine künstliche Volkesgruppierung in Einheiten von hundert Männern unter einem Hundredesman, die zunächst polizeilichen, dann richterlichen Zwecken diente. Diese gliederten sich dann ihrerseits wieder in Zehntel (ags. teoþing) unter einem teoþingsman. Dem Hundred entspricht in London ein ähmlicher Verbund, die Hynden, dem Hundredesman der Hyndenmann... Weiterlesen. Entwicklung thumb|Seite der [[Anglo-Saxon Chronicle (9. Jhd.)]] Die oben aufgeführten Bezirke wurden in verschiedenem Umfang zur Erfüllung staatlicher Zwecke herangezogen, sei es als Einheit oder aber in größeren Verbänden zusammengesetzt. Zunächst lag in den kleineren Königreichen ein nicht unerheblicher Teil der Staatsfunktionen in der Hand der Versammlungen; doch ging schon früh fast die gesamte Staatsleitung auf den König, das Witenagemot und die königlichen Beamten über, so dass die einzelnen Bezirke nur noch als Amtsgebiet der Beamten, als Grundlage für die Besteuerung und das Aufgebot dienten. Bereits die ältesten Kenter Gesetze (um ca. 600) zeigen den König als Gesetzgeber, wenn auch eine formelle Zustimmung des Volkes noch später erwähnt wird, als dem König im Witenagemot ein mitbestimmender Rat zur Seite getreten war. Von König und dem ags. Witan geht auch die Auflage neuer Steuern und Umlagen aus, sie beschließen über Krieg und Frieden. Dagegen nimmt gerade das angelsächsische Recht eine besondere Stellung gegenüber der Beamtenbestallung ein. Die ältesten königlichen Beamten, die Gerefan, wurden vom König eingesetzt; und dasselbe berichten die Quellen über die Ealdorman und die Scirgerefa. Bei dem Hundredesman wie bei dem Hyndenmann könnte man zwar an eine Volkswahl denken; aber auch hier ist sie nicht nachzuweisen. Von den Verwaltungsbezirken hatte das territoriale Hundred am Ende der angelsächsischen Zeit die größte Bedeutung neben den Städten (s. Stadtverfassung). Bis dahin rechnete der angelsächsische Staat für die meisten staatlichen Funktionen mit der Hide. Ein starkes Hindernis für das Erstarken einer angelsächsischen Verfassung war das frühe Aufkommen großer Grundherrschaften und damit verbundener Immunitäten. Große Gebiete waren am Ende der angelsächsischen Zeit aus der Gewalt des Königs in die des Grundherren (ags. landrica) gelangt und zu eigenen Gerichts- und Polizeibezirken geworden. Schon im 7. Jhd. erfolgen Vergabungen von Land durch den König in einer ags. fréolsbóc, so dass das Land frei ist von "alle irdischen Joch der Knechtschaft"; nur die drei großen Notwendigkeiten (Brückenbau, Burgenbau und Heerfahrt) behielt sich der König vor (s. Grundherrschaft und Immunität). Verwandte Themen Quellen * Studies on Anglo-Saxon Institutions (Google Books). Hector Munro Chadwick. Neuauflage. General Books LLC (3 Feb. 2012). ISBN 1235651037. ISBN 978-1235651038. * The origin of the English nation (Internet Archive). H. Munro Chadwick. Cambridge At the University Press, 1907. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 224 ff. (§ 49 ff. Art. Staatswesen) * A history of English law (Internet Archive). Sir William Searle Holdsworth. London : Methuen, 1922. Bd. I, S. 1-72. Bd. II, S. 1-107. Neuauflage Nabu Press (September 10, 2010). ISBN 1172281211. ISBN 978-1172281213. * Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Bd. II, S. 347, 566, 567, 631, 729. * The Saxons in England (Internet Archive). Kemble. London, B. Quaritch, 1849. Bd. I (2. Aufl.), S. 72 ff. Bd. II (2. Aufl.), S. 125 ff. 151 ff. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. S. 220-357. * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development... (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I (6. Aufl.), S. 74-237. * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. S. 212 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staatswesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England